O Milênio de Ouro
by babyc75
Summary: O milênio de ouro é um reinado de prosperidade e tranquilidade onde vivem quatro princesas. Essa tranqulidade, porém, não durará muito por uma mentira no passado.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuysha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, já a história me pertence.**

* * *

Céu límpido e azul, das plantas desprendia o orvalho da manhã e seu cheiro característico, o vento passava frio entre a floresta e prosando sua canção de ninar; passava pelas árvores, brincava nos rios e ia parar nas grandes janelas do castelo. Atrás das paredes de vidro uma mulher observava a cenário bucólico apreensiva.

O reinado estava sob tensão depois do ataque do reino inimigo às terras vizinhas, um mensageiro de paz já havia sido mandado para tentar um acordo e possivelmente a paz chegaria por aquelas montanhas. A mulher lembrou-se então do grande acontecimento pelo qual sua vida estava passando, pôs a mão em cima da barriga e sorriu. A notícia da sua gravidez animou a todos no reino, afinal finalmente haveria uma sucessora para a coroa, principalmente seu marido que ansiava este momento como nunca. Agora trancada naquele quarto, Ritsuko parecia mais próxima da cria, conseguia senti-la dentro de si e, como um anjo, parecia que tirava de suas costas todos os estresses que passava ultimamente.

Algumas semanas se passaram até a volta do mensageiro. Havia conseguido travar um tratado de paz, motivando uma festa em todo o reino e desencadeando um período de paz que parecia sem fim. Quatro meses depois foi recebida com festa a sucessora da coroa, era uma menina pequena chamada Kikyo, de cabelos pretos e pele clara, característica que puxou da mãe e que se manteve presente em todas as três meninas que nasceram posteriormente: Sango, Kagome e Rin, as princesas do Milênio de Ouro.

* * *

Ritsuko estava no seu escritório mais uma vez olhando pela janela. O lugar onde estava tratava-se de um lugar enorme onde o chão, as estantes e o piano eram feitos de um mogno brilhante e das janelas despendiam cortinas vermelhas com bordados feitos com fios de ouro. Nas paredes brancas havia aquarelas das gerações antigas e do teto pendia um lustre brilhante feito de diamantes. Um espelho gigante estava disposto no canto oposto da sala e parecia fitar a mulher que olhava para os vastos campos limpos que se estendiam por trás das janelas de vidro, a vista lhe trazia calma apesar de não ser mais preciso. O império estava em paz há 8 anos e sua economia só prosperava. Seu pensamento estava nas filhas que cresciam rapidamente, pensava no futuro do reinado quando herdassem a coroa. Sua linha de raciocínio foi quebrada por um barulho forte na porta seguido por risadinhas. As princesas correram em direção à mãe.

Como haviam crescido! Principalmente Kikyo por ser a mais velha. Haviam desenvolvido uma beleza que chamava a atenção de todos que olhavam para as mocinhas.

Depois de passar um tempo com as filhas percebeu que o crepúsculo se aproximava e consequentemente a ceia. Caminhou com as meninas pelos corredores cheios de estátuas e belas pinturas ao encontro do grande salão onde no chão havia tapetes de mesmas características das cortinas; a mesa se estendia longamente à frente do corredor e nas laterais portas de vidros enormes se erguiam; ao redor de todo o salão a opulência característica, as estátuas e as pinturas e na mesa o mais variado Buffet com diferentes tipos de comida.

Juntaram-se então ao rei que já as esperava. Naquele dia no rosto do homem sempre calmo havia uma energia e ansiedade singular que despertou dúvida na esposa:

– Aconteceu algo? – questionou segurando a mão do esposo.

O homem a olhou com alegria nos olhos um sorriso nos lábios

– Logo saberá! Logo saberá! – Afirmou deixando a esposa confusa.

* * *

À noite, depois de terem escutado a história de ninar que a mãe sempre lhes contara, as meninas se preparavam para dormir quando seu pai irrompeu o quarto:

– Meninas! Tenho uma ótima notícia para lhes dar – falou energético juntando as pequenas em seu colo – Amanhã virá para cá um rei com quem quero travar um acordo!

Ritsuko olhou o homem com incredulidade:

– Você não me falou sobre isso! E depois o que as meninas têm haver com isso? Elas ainda não têm noção de acordos. Concluiu

– Certamente não – continuou o rei com satisfação – Acontece que primeiro eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa e de poupar-lhe qualquer tipo de stress, e segundo que este senhor é Inu no Taisho – parou fitando as moças – Podemos plantar sementes agora com a amizade que pode germinar entre nossas filhas e os filhos desse senhor.

– O que!?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu – a expressão do homem era de calma, mas também de enfrentamento – Agora vou dormir. Boa noite meninas e se preparem para amanhã!

E assim saiu deixando a esposa imersa em seus pensamentos e preocupações. A idéia de casamento – percebia que aquela era a intenção do rei – a preocupava. Olhou uma ultima vez para as meninas admirando a beleza de cada uma antes de se retirar.


	2. Chapter 2

A manhã seguinte finalmente chegou sendo saudada com os raios de sol. Era um dia bonito com o céu azul com poucas nuvens, os pássaros gorjeavam alto e a relva era limpa e verde.

Dentro do palácio porém, a calma não era o elemento presente como lá fora. Havia uma correria de empregadas e empregados para arrumar tudo antes de chegada do Senhor Taisho. O cheiro da comida poderia ser sentido de qualquer lugar da casa.

Logo pela manhã o Rei saiu com a cavalaria para resolver assuntos na cidade antes que seus convidados aparecessem enquanto a Rainha ficara preparando suas filhas, cujo quarto de encontrava em completo caos. As empregadas tentavam a todo custo vestir as meninas, mas enquanto essas não parassem quietas era impossível. No meio da desordem, porém, Ritsuko percebeu que Kikyo não estava entre as irmãs e resolveu procurá-la, tinha alguma ideia de onde a menina estava.

Atravessou lentamente o campo brilhante que cercava o castelo e se dirigiu para o estábulo. Como esperado encontrou a jovem que acabara de desmontar de um garanhão branco, ajeitando as roupas. Fitou secretamente a filha por alguns segundos, ainda impressionada em como crescera rápido. Além do tamanho físico, Kikyo era a mais madura e mais reservada das irmãs. Aproximou-se lentamente da filha e com voz mansa perguntou:

– Você não vai se vestir? Todas as suas irmãs já estão quase prontas.

A menina se virou ao ouvir a voz da mãe e logo sorriu:

– Quem são essas pessoas mamãe? – falou um tanto apreensiva – Aquilo que o papai falou ontem não pareceu agradá-la.

– São velhos amigos do seu pai meu bem, não tem com o que se preocupar – falou cautelosamente – De fato não me agradou, mas isso foi porque não fui avisada. Eu realmente acho que seria bom uma amizade entre vocês e os filhos do Taisho. – completou com segurança.

–Mas talvez... – falou a menina incerta – deixe pra lá, vamos mamãe, quero que me ajude na arrumação!

* * *

O dia se passou lentamente. À medida que o sol ia escondendo seus raios, mais ansiosos os governantes daquele castelo ficavam afinal poucas vezes recebiam visitas. Na hora do chá o Rei ainda não tinha voltado da cidade e a ansiedade dava lugar à excitação. As meninas estavam arrumadas como bonecas, em suas cabeças havia arranjos de flores e pedras preciosas, seus vestidos em claros – cada um com uma cor – denotando pureza. E se antes não conseguiam ficar quietas agora se mexiam ainda mais freneticamente quase desarrumando o trabalho feito pela mãe pelas amas.

Quando a noite chegou nem o Rei nem o seu convidado haviam chegado, logo surgiram rumores acerca do paradeiro de ambos, porém muito incertos e fruto dos mitos sustentados pela população como estórias de monstros gigantes que habitavam as colinas que cercavam o reinado.

Já se passava da meia noite, já com todos fatigados da espera quando uma trombeta soou pelos vales. As meninas se dirigiram à janela rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viram então entrar pelos portões do reinado um enorme grupo de pessoas com carruagens e homens montados em cavalos, avistaram também seu pai, que conversava alegremente com um homem de cabelos brancos presos para trás vestido em uma armadura. Kikyo percebeu o seu pai trazia um pequeno embrulho enrolado em uma capa preta perto do peito, pensou se tratar de algum presente para as filhas ou de alguma lembrança para seu convidado, mas de certa forma sabia que não se tratava nem de uma coisa nem de outra. Resolveu esperar.

Finalmente a cavalaria foi desmontada. Mulheres com os cabelos arrumados cheios de enfeites e vestidos volumosos e coloridos e homens dos mais elegantes vestidos em paletós e mantas, saíram de dentro das carruagens, sendo guiados pelos criados primeiro aos seus aposentos e depois ao salão. Com os cavaleiros idem. As princesas então correram todas ao encontro de seu pai, mas ao chegaram se depararam mais de perto com o homem de cabelos branco. Se pai tratou de apresenta-lhes:

– Meninas, esse é o senho Ino no Taisho, ele é um grande amigo meu. Senhor, essas são minhas filhas; está é Kikyo, Kagome, Sango e Rin.

As jovens fizeram uma nobre reverencia ao homem, enquanto este apenas acenou levemente a cabeça. Ele então chamou por três nomes e três rapazes, um pouco mais velhos apareceram, o homem logo tratou de apresentar-lhes:

– Este é Sesshomaru – falou se referindo ao menino mais velho, que vestida uma roupa militar e tinha os cabelos longos e brancos. Era inegável sua aparência com o pai. – Este é Inuysha – se referiu ao outro rapaz, um pouco mais novo que o primeiro, também de cabelos brancos, mas de vestes mais simples – E este – se referiu ao último rapaz que em nada se parecia com os dois primeiro com seus curtos cabelos pretos ao invés do branco prateado dos cabelos do outros rapazes – Se chama Miroku.

Os três rapazes em bonitos e bem cuidados, suas expressões e eram tão apreensivas quanto à das moças. Inuyasha era o mais bonito e logo ganhou a atenção de duas moças: Kikyo e Kagome.

Depois das apresentações era a hora de cear. Os convidados se dirigiram para o grande salão e foram se acomodando nas cadeiras altas de pouco em pouco, Kikyo lembrou-se novamente do embrulho que seu pai trazia antes, mas agora não mais estava com ele. Decidiu se esquecer do caso e sentou-se. O jantar foi rápido e com poucas palavras, apesar da animação do Rei, o cansaço era a força mais forte na casa, logo depois os convidados se dirigiram à seus aposentos e o sono tomou de conta da casa como a luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. Na cabeça das quatro moças as imagens dos rapazes ainda era presente, depois de tiraram suas roupas discutiram sobre seus modos e sobre suas belezas e lamentaram não terem conversado mais com os jovens culpando a viajem pelo caso. Dormiram serenamente sonhando com o dia seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte as meninas acordaram lentamente ouvindo um som tão lindo como o canto dos pássaros. O som subia as escadas sinuosas, passava pelos corredores decorados e chegava ao seus quarto baixo, porém mantendo a beleza da canção. Depois de se arrumarem rápidamente, ansiosas pelo o que encontrariam nos andares abaixo ao seu, saíram seguindo o som e o saboreando como uma fruta fresca. Chegaram a o grande salão de visitas: Suas paredes eram decoradas de pinturas belas, do teto pendiam lustres que brilhavam como estrelas, nas janelas gigantes de vidro pendiam cortinas cheias de adornos, o chão era de madeira brilhante e no meio da sala havia um piano o qual estava à sua frente uma mulher de voz e aparência belas, com o cabelo liso e a pele clara; vestia-se de branco como uma deusa deveria se vestir. Reconheceram o lindo rosto o qual se acostumaram desde que nasceram. A mulher terminou sua canção sendo aplaudida por todos da sala – onde se econtravam umas trinta pessoas – e se dirigiu as filhas.

Se acomodaram para ver a apresentação de outra senhora que agora se sentava ao piano. No meio de tantos rostos bonitos porém desconhecidos, Kagome foi a primeira a avistar os rapazes a quem foram apresentadas no noite anterior. Estavam sentados em uma mesa junto de outros três cavalheiros e vestiam-se pouco diferente da noite em que se conheceram: O pai e o filho mais velho vestiam roupas no estilo militar – um casaco branco adornado por uma armadura e detalhes em cores frias como o azul, junto de calças simples brancas e botas cor de terra – Miroku, o mais novo, vestia um sobretudo preto com adornos roxos, sua calça, suas botas e a gravata eram igualmente pretos como a noite; apesar das roupas mórbidas o rapaz inspirava jovialidade e animação, conversava com todos na mesa alegremente diferente dos parentes mais velhos; mas foi no filho mais novo em quem os olhos jovens e delicados de Kagome se detiveram. Sua roupa nada mudava da de Miruko senão pelas cores: O sobretudo era vermelho, a gravata e as calças brancas e suas botas pretas. A menina percebeu que o seu olhar era devolvido pelo menino de olhos cor de âmbar, ao se encontrarem ela sorriu de forma infantil tendo recebido o sorriso de volta. Pouco tempo depois, com a permissão da mãe, estavam brincando nos grandes vales verdes que cercavam a região tendo o céu azul e o sol brilhante como cúmplices de um grande laço que acabava de ser construído.

Kikyo avistava do alto de uma janela a cena entre o menino e sua irmã e sentira-se desconfortável por algum motivo que sua cabeça pura e infantil não entendia. Procurara o pai a manhã inteira, sentia falta de seu melhor amigo e confidente que desde o dia anterior lhe dirigia poucas palavras por causa dos convidados. Na intenção de procurá-lo e juntar-se a ele naquele momento que julgava opotuno, menina conseguiu fugir espertamente dos braços da mãe e secretamente, desceu as escadas agora vazias do palácio por causa da festa, que desembocavam um uma sala térrea se aparencia rústica; encontrou uma das grandes portas de vidro do castelo abertas dando vista ao córrego atrás da casa. Antes de sair porta afora com a intenção de encontrar seu pai porém, a jovem escutou ruidos e pragas vindos da cozinha. Cautelosamente andou na direção da porta alta de madeira hesitante com o que encontraria; pôs primeiro a cabeça no canto e tentou sondar o lugar, seu olhar bateu exatamente com o que procurava: Seu pai. Atirou-se porta adentro no intuito de abraçar seu genitor que a tratara recíprocamente de forma carinhosa sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos da filha que exalavam um frescor se jasmin. Ao romperem o abraço, Kikyo novamente olhou ao redor a cozinha tentando reconhecer o lugar, seu olhar estacou ao ver algo que parecia não pertencer àqueles conjuntos de porcelanas e pratas: Um menino, de aparencia maltrapilha estava assistindo a cena, parecia esperar por algo pois além da dúvida em seu olhar por causa da visão da menina, havia também uma certa reticência. Sua roupas estavam em farrapos e seu cabelo preto emaranhado; sua pele alva estava marcada de preto de algo que parecia o carvão. Não deveria ser mais velho que a jovem três anos. O pai tratou de romper o embaraço que se estalara entre as duas crianças:

–Kikyo, este é Naraku. – falou calmamente – eu o encontrei nas ruas da cidade com fome e frio e o trouxe para cá.

– Naraku... – repetiu com se assimilando a informação – Era ele quem o senhor trouxe no dia que veio da cidade, errolado em um pano preto?

–Isso mesmo. Falou admirado com o senso de percepção da menina.

– Ele permanecerá conosco? Indagou a mocinha que, direfente do que o pai pensava, não tratou o rapaz com asco.

– Não sei ainda, provavelmente o mandarei junto com o senhor Taisho, pra que seja um militar.

A menina pareceu pensar por alguns minutos:

– A mamãe já sabe? Inquiriu lhe dirigindo seus grandes olhos castanhos.

– Ainda não – respondeu o homem nervoso – mas logo ela saberá, eu contarei a ela ainda hoje, que acha?

A jovem não respondeu, continuou fitando o menino até que foi interrompida por uma empregada que atravessou o comprimento da cozinha na intenção de agarrar seu alvo: Naraku; atrás da mulher robusta de rosto corado pelo fogo da lenha, havia um grande balde de àgua com uma esponja de aparencia àspera. O menino tentou fugir mas não adiantou, a mulher agarrou seu pequenos braços com força e o arrastou para dentro do balde. Kikyo não viu o resto da cena que apesar de turbulenta se passou silenciosa, seu pai a tirou de lá e a levou de volta para o grande salão. Ao passar pelas janelas, a jovem olhou para fora avistando os campos e mais uma vez viu a cena que a incomodara momentos antes entre sua irmã e o rapaz de cabelos prateados, decidiu seguir com seu pai ao encontro das outras irmãs.

* * *

A manhã avançou e com o seu fim veio o fim do almoço. Os covidados agora se dirigiam para os gramados que rodeavam o palácio; as damas levavam consigo sombrinhas decoradas e leques e os homens jogavam ao ar livre. Todos pareciam felizes e gozavam do belo dia que a natureza os proporcionara; em um canto mais afastado estava um grupo de crianças conversavam alegremente sob o olhar do Rei, da Rainha e do senhor Taisho: eram seus filhos.

A conversa girava lenta, a timidez cobria os rostos infantis tanto quanto os sorrisos. Kagome e Inuysha pareciam mais desembaraçados por causa da intimidade que geraram antes que os outros; conversavam sobre os animais e plantas que havia visto enquanto brincavam, sobre o canto dos pássaro e a calma do córrego. Inuysha constantemente falava sobre sua cansativa viajem e Kagome falava sobre sua vida no castelo. Os outros participavam da conversa com mais ou menos interesse. Duplas de interesses foram se formando: O caráter cômico e calmo de Miroku parecia bater com o stress e vivacidade de Sango, a educação e o tom fechado de Sesshomaru combinavam perfeitamente com o desembaraço de Rin. Kikyo eventualmente participava da conversa com Inuyasha e Kagome, já que o jeito arredio e estressado do menino combinava com o tom calmo da jovem que a cada minuto achava o rapaz mais bonito.

Sem perceberem a tarde chegou ao fim, o grupo se dirigiu ao salão de volta a mesa para a ceia, pareciam todos felizes por causa da amizade que havia se formado, aquela comemoração durou todo o momento que passaram sentados à mesa. Os pais olhavam com certa satisfação o conjunto que unido chegou e assim permaneceu até a hora de irem para seus quartos. Secretamente cada um ansiava o dia de amanhã que não tardaria a chegar.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome acordou assim que o sol desabrochava seus primeiro raios, com a lua ainda no céu. Vestiu um vestido branco como as nuvens e lindo como o dos anjos, porém simples, pois tinha noção que o resto do dia seria de diversão e a ânsia que permanecera com ela desde a noite passada a tomava de tal forma que o controle lhe fugia das pequenas mãozinhas e o coração batia forte.

O manhã no castelo foi tumultuada, o café foi tomado com pressa, os, principalmente pelas crianças que partiram cedo para os campos para brincar, já os convidados passariam o dia como uma continuação do anterior: ao piano cantando óperas ou jogando ao ar livre. Inuyasha e Kagome foram os primeiros a sair. Sua amizade crescia a cada dia mais, se aventuravam pela relva, pelas árvores e pelo córregos conhecendo segredos só pertencente aos dois. Depois de correrem por todo um caminho sinuoso que do castelo ia pras florestas, se deitaram na mata fresca de mãos dadas. Sorriram um para o outro com a inocência de crianças:

– Sabe Inuyasha – falou a menina docemente – eu gostei muito de conhecê-lo.

– Eu também Kagome. Falou corando.

O embaraço foi logo cortado pela imagem do amigos que se aproximavam rindo e brincando; logo uma roda foi feita, roda que só de desfaria quando o sereno obrigasse.

Kikyo foi a ultima a chegar. Acordara tarde e ainda passara um tempo com seus pais, que pareciam agora meros conhecidos pela frequência em que se viam. Ao sentar na roda percebeu mais uma vez, com desconforto, a proximidade entre a irmã e Inuyasha, além disse sentiu que os assuntos ali debatidos e as pessoas que ali estavam não combinavam com ela, pior, a ignoravam, nem seus melhores amigos pareciam notar sua presença. Logo surgiu o desconforto na menina que a obrigou a se levantar e sair. Kikyo tinha sido a filha mais esperada de todo o reinado, fora mimada mais do que as outras irmãs e por esse motivo não aguentou quando ao chegar na pequena roda infantil, os olhos não se voltaram – como sempre acontecia – para ela.

Correu pelo vale e logo até achar um esconderijo longe dos outros, a mãe natureza acolheu com amor sua filha machucada e lhe ofereceu um lugar calmo; assim, a mocinha achou uma gruta onde seu pequeno corpo cabia perfeitamente, rodeada de flores e perto de um lindo córrego a o que ela acreditou ser milhas de distância do castelo e dos amigos.

Solidão. De certa forma a sentia, mas ao invés da raiva e da tristeza que sentia nas outras vezes, Kikyo não estava realmente se importando com a sua aceitação no grupo, no final das contas, a menininha sempre se sentira deslocada daquelas pessoas. Inuyasha e a irmã, seus melhores amigos, pareciam compartilhar de um segredo mútuo o qual Kikyo não entendia, muito menos os outros.

Imersa em sua meditações e pronta para começar a escrever, um dos hábitos que mais lhe dava prazer, a menina percebeu uma agitação nos arbustos perto de onde estava:

– Quem está aí? Perguntou nervosa.

Um menino saiu detrás do colorido das flores; vestia-se de forma simples mas muito elegante: A blusa era feita de lã tingida de uma cor púrpura, as mangas eram longas e a gola – que se abria no preito, revelando a pele alva do menino – era longa batendo nas orelhas. Kikyo percebeu que já conhecia o seu anfitrião; o cabelo outrora emaranhado agora caía em ondas como uma cascata negra pelas costas, a pela que antes estava embaçada pelo carvão agora se mostrava clara como uma porcelana. O menino lentamente se aproximou e, ao desconhecer qualquer sinal de resistência da outra parte, sentou-se ao lado da princesa em silêncio. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, Kikyo até mesmo se esquecera do caderninho que havia trazido e resolvida a quebrar o gelo iniciou:

– Seu nome é Naraku não é?

O menino se limitou a balançar a cabeça em afirmativa e depois a conversa caiu em pleno silêncio de novo. Antes de tentar novamente uma aproximação, foi ele quem lhe perguntou algo:

– Por que está aqui sozinha?

Kikyo sentiu-se embaraçada ao lembrar do motivo que a isolava dos outros colegas, seu olhos baixaram com certa tristeza e seus lábios travaram ao dar a respostas. Se limitou então a baixar a cabeça e não dar uma resposta mas os olhos do menino pareciam de fogo cravando no seu rosto e a obrigavam a falar algo.

– Queria ficar um tempo sozinha, só. Falou aborrecidamente.

O menino, vendo a mágoa no rosto da princesa se sentiu instantaneamente mal e com um pulo rápido se levantou das pedras e propôs timidamente um passeio a cavalo. Kikyo ficou um tanto estagnada com a proposta e depois de ponderar um pouco, sentindo o conselho que o vento dava, aceitou. O dia para os dois se passou como se fosse uma hora. Apesar da taciturnidade do rapaz a menina apreciou cada minuto de sua companhia, e quando se separaram, no final do dia, assistidos pelo crepúsculo, mal podiam aguentar a ansiedade de se verem de novo. Isso tudo não se passou despercebido pelo Rei, que olhava os dois jovens com aparente satisfação, mas no fundo preocupação.

* * *

Os dias seguintes se passaram rapidamente e parecidos. A cada manha o sol parecia embelezar ainda mais os campos verdes, os pássaros pareciam cantar mais alto do que nunca e o riacho era de uma pureza sacra. Dentro do castelo a rotina não era muito diferente: Os convidados continuavam o seu sarau regado a bebidas finas e roupas caras acompanhados pelo Rei, sua Rainha e o senhor Taisho, os principais anfitriões. Entre as crianças a amizade só crescia mais e mais; Kikyo e Naraku passavam os dias todos juntos andando a cavalo, às vezes até saíam das terras do reinado como se pretendessem fugir para sempre. As outras crianças todos os dias arranjavam uma brincadeira diferente e o grupo parecia apreciar com carinho a companhia uns dos outros.

Certo dia a brincadeira era esconde-esconde. Miroku e Sango tinham sido sorteados para contarem e procurarem os outros, e assim que começaram cara um correu para um lugar diferente: Sesshomaru e Rin subiram até o salão dos castelos e lá ficaram debaixo de uma das mesas rindo alegremente esperando não serem pegos tão cedo: Apreciavam a companhia um do outros e de vez em quando, quando a conversa acabava, coravam e tratavam de começar outro assunto.

Inuyasha e Kagome correram o mais rápido que poderam campo adentro e acabaram se escondendo perto de um riacho com árvores gigantes de ramos frondosos se erguendo acima de suas cabeça. Durante algum tempo riram e tentaram acalmar o fôlego da corrida; ouviram a voz de Miroku trazida pelo vento mostrando que ele já começara sua busca, logo surgiu um incômodo pertinente:

– Você não acha que estamos muito longe? – inquiriu Kagome – ele nunca vai nos achar aqui!

– Não seja tola! — Inuyasha resmungou, porém, percebendo a razão da menina – Vamos por ali então. Falou nervosamente apontando para um caminho de pedras.

Andaram e andaram pelo o que se pareceram horas e quando finalmente chegaram ao fim da trilha, viram que esta dava para um simples desacampado, desconhecido pelas duas crianças. Olhando em volta nada lhes parecia familiar e a voz de Miroku que tinham escutado a pouco agora não era mais audível. Nada era audível alí, nem mesmo o canto dos pássaros.

– Onde estamos? Perguntou Kagome com as lágimas já saindo dos olhos, fato que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha.

– Provavelmente nos arredores do castelo. Mentiu na tentativa de acalmá-la, mas ao invés disso a menina começou a chorar compulsivamente, o que o deixou desesperado. Depois de inúmeras tentativa de faze-la parar Inuyasha tentou seu último recurso: Agarrou os pequenos ombros da princesa e os abraçou. Ficara assim durante algum tempo e logo depois de ver que o carinho havia surtido efeito, apesar de também surpresa, o menino se desenlaçou da jovem e virou para um lado numa tentativa de esconder o rubor do resto. Antes que pudesse se virar novamente ele sentiu os lábios quentes da menina na sua bochecha, o que aumentou violentamente o vermelho de seu rosto. Poucos segundos depois ouviram a voz de Miroku baixa vindo do lado direito da mata, e assim seguiram em silencio, evitando os olhares um do outro, ao encontro do amigo.


End file.
